Episode 159
Avisala Reyna Avria is the one hundred fifty-ninth episode overall and the eleventh episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on February 23, 2017. Summary Ether meets Pirena, Ybrahim and Danaya, telling them not to celebrate for they haven't faced her yet. Ether sends a tornado that caught Pirena, Ybrahim and Danaya. Meanwhile, Amarro defeats Muros in combat, but refrains from killing him. Pirena asked Ybrahim to use the Air Gem so they can escape the tornado. Ybrahim ordered the Air Gem to save them from the tornado, while Danaya orders the Earth Gem to find a safe place for them to land. The tornado weakens, while Muros recovers and runs. Ether, now in her Bathaluman form, together with Andora, Amarro, LilaSari and Asval went to Avria's sarcophagus. Ether told them that if it wasn't for her help, they would not be able to defeat and repel their enemies. Amarro said that their enemies are more powerful because of the gems they hold. Muros runs toward Pirena, Ybrahim and Danaya. He said that their enemies are strong, to which Pirena replied that Ether had helped them. Ybrahim said that they struggled even though she (Avria) has not yet arrived. He wonders what would happen once they face her. He said they will certainly be imperiled once she returns. Andora said to Ether that Avria needs to return, for she feels that this isn't the first and last time that the Diwatas would attempt to attack them. Asval also said that they will enter Etheria, for they know about Avria and that someone from their ranks has the clairvoyance ability, that's why they attacked. LilaSari asked Ether if there is another to hasten the resurrection of Avria. Ether replies that there is but they need to sacrifice a life. Asval said that they have a captive and ordered Amarro to grab one of them. Amarro was reluctant and everyone noticed it, especially Andora, who asked him if he is reluctant. Amarro looked at Andora before going away. Muros, Pirena, Danaya and Ybrahim arrived in Lireo, Lira asked what happened. Pirena said that they failed. Mira thanked Emre, for they returned safe. Lira said that if they were there, they would not have failed. Danaya told Lira that if they were there, they would be in a worse condition. Lira continues that there would have been more of them if they had been there. Danaya said that they will be distracted because of them. Pirena agreed with Danaya. Lira asked what their training was for, if they are not confident with her and Mira, since they were still treated like children when there is a fight. Ybrahim orders her to be quiet. Lira angrily said that it's true and apologized before walking away. Pirena asked Mira if she has the same feelings as Lira. Mira said she feels the same way, asking why they are overprotecting them. Pirena replied that they don't want something bad to happen to them. Mira tried to argue, but Pirena shuts her up. Mira then walks away, annoyed. Back in Etheria, Amarro presented a Nymfa to Ether as an offering. The Bandidos brought her near Ether, who held her hand and told them that the offering of blood will begin. Ether then slit the wrist of the Nymfa, using a blade atop the sarcophagus, killing her, while her blood went over the cover of the sarcophagus. Ybrahim approached Lira, telling her that he didn't like what she did, and that she is not supposed to answer her aunts rudely even though she is an adult now. Lira apologized, asking if it is wrong if she and Mira asked for a chance to prove themselves. Ybrahim replied that there was nothing wrong, but this was not the right time. Lira asked when they will trust them. Lira said that if Amihan was there, she would've allowed her and Mira to join, for she had done it before, trusting her and not treating her like a child. She then said that she missed Amihan so much, asking why she needed to die, for she is the only one who trusted her. Ybrahim said that he doesn't want Lira to be hurt, and that is why he's protecting her. Lira asked Ybrahim again why Amihan needed to die. Ybrahim said that he is asking the same thing to himself until now, and that he can't accept it, even if he can give an answer. He said that no day had passed without him thinking about Amihan, despite everything that happened and after such a long time. He wished that one day he wakes up seeing Amihan in the palace again, especially at the time when they need her the most. Amihan sees their sadness in Devas. Ades approached her, telling her that she can't forget them because she's watching over them. Amihan said that she felt pity towards Lira and Ybrahim and that the wounds in their hearts have not healed despite the time that had passed. She regretted this aspect of her sacrifice for Encantadia. Ades suggested that it will be better for her if she stopped looking at them. Amihan said that she can't endure their call to her anymore and that she needs to return to Lira and Ybrahim. Ades asked how, now that she is dead and cannot reclaim the life that she had surrendered. Amihan looked at the Mother Tree and contemplates reincarnation, which is an easy way to return to Encantadia. Back at Lireo, Mira approached Lira, noticing that she still looked unhappy. Lira said that she's in 'Senti' mode for she had a moment with Ybrahim, saying that he also misses Amihan. Mira told Lira that it is not good for her to sulk in her room. Lira said that she needs to find a magic solution for Amihan to return. Lira remembers the time they went to Evades when she became a goat-like Encantada. Mira said that if he could have done anything, then Pirena could've asked for his help. Lira said they still needed to try. They then teleported away. Danaya ordered Muros to find Hitano, so she can tell him about what happened to LilaSari, Muros asked Danaya if he will bring other soldiers to find Hitano. Aquil arrives and was glad to see that Danaya is safe. Danaya then ordered everyone to leave them. Aquil climbed the steps towards the Throne but Danaya stopped him. Aquil asked why her welcome to him is as cold as the wind. Danaya asked if he is hiding something about him — his past and his father, who returned to Encantadia as a Hadezar. She tells him that she will talk to him if he could explain himself; otherwise he could leave. Aquil leaves. Back in Etheria, Ether slit her own wrist and had her blood poured on Avria's sarcophagus. Ether then tells Avria to accept it, to hasten her return and to increase her power, now that the enemies are in a hurry to conquer them. Ether then returns to her Bathaluman form. Lira and Mira asked Evades if there is a way for Amihan to return. Evades told her that there are reasons why Amihan can't return — first, the fruits wait for some form of payment; second and more importantly, Amihan had been dead for a long time, so she would not be able to eat a fruit. Evades adds that Amihan may not want to return to the chaos of Encantadia, now that she is in peace at Devas. Lira asked if Amihan can return and how. Evades explained the concept of reincarnation; a Mother Tree is located at the Hardin ng Buhay (Garden of Life); it does not resurrect, but gives new life. Emre gives beings, alive or dead, the chance to do what they want like to be among the living, but at the cost of their abilities and memories. In case they went to the Garden and ate a fruit, they will be reborn either as a baby or be infused over a recently deceased person. This is called Sarkosi (reincarnation). This seemed pointless to Lira, since Amihan will not be herself when she returns to them. Ades tries to dissuade Amihan from her decision to reincarnate, telling her of what will happen if she ate one of the fruits, but Amihan said that this is her only way to return. Ades told her that if she was reborn, she will forget Ybrahim and Lira, her memories of the past will be erased and that they will not recognize her in her new body. Amihan said that she counts on their love for each other. Ades raised the possibility that her heart would not recognize them. Amihan replied that Emre told her that she will make her own destiny, so she will take the risk. Ades told Amihan to think about it. Emre appeared, telling Ades to let Amihan do what she really wanted. He then asked Amihan if she is ready to be reborn. Amihan replied that she had chosen this destiny. Emre then asked her to pick any of the fruits that symbolize every life that will be born, and it will determine the new life that she will have. Amihan then picked a fruit. Emre said that once she bites it, she will die again; her Ivtre will leave Devas completely and return to Encantadia. Ades wished Amihan good luck. Amihan asked Ades to tell her parents about her decision. Meanwhile, Ether, Andora, Asval, LilaSari and Amarro await Avria's resurrection. Emre gives Amihan his blessing before disappearing. Ades hopes that Amihan will be successful to be with Ybrahim and Lira again. Amihan then eats the fruit from the Mother Tree. At the same time, the sarcophagus of Queen Avria opened, and she rose up. Ether said that they succeeded. Andora was glad that Avria returned, and greeted her. Trivia *Amihan's spirit was reincarnated at the same time that Avria's body was resurrected. *Amihan will be reborn either as a newborn or as a continuation of another person's life. References